<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunting Trip by ReachFor24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801061">The Hunting Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24'>ReachFor24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunting Trip [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Goes Hunting To Help, Bitty Gets Homesick, Dex Tags Along Because It's His Tradition Too, Gen, Guns, Homesickness, Hunters &amp; Hunting, The Rest of SMH Are Wary Guns and Hunting, Year 2 (Check Please!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty gets homesick after a phone call with Mama, yearning to go deer hunting again. Procrastinating from his schoolwork, he figures a way to get his hunting fix this year, even if he's in Massachusetts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle &amp; William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunting Trip [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunting Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW for blood. I tried to be realistic without it being graphic, but if it's too much let me know and I'll update the warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> October </b><b>2014 </b> </p><p>Bitty gets off the phone with his mama, sighing. She just spent the last 15 minutes of the phone call talking about the deer Coach just killed. Talking about recipes she wanted to try with the venison, different roasts, deer steaks, and tweaking her blend for the ground meat.  </p><p>All the talk just makes Bitty homesick. He learned how to shoot a rifle by 10, shotgun by 11, learned to field dress a deer by 15, and learned how to properly butcher a deer the fall before heading to Samwell. But here, he can’t go hunting. He has no idea where to even go. He couldn’t store his shotgun or rifle anyways, as it’d be on-campus in the dorms. </p><p>But now, he’s living in the Haus. He checked, and there’s nothing in the rules preventing long barreled guns in the Haus (handguns were specifically prohibited, but it did not include rifles or shotguns in the rules). Thinking of this, he checked to see when deer season began for Massachusetts.  </p><p>After an hour of research, he learned that Massachusetts is much more restrictive than Georgia. He’d need a non-resident hunting license to start, and instead of up to 12 deer in a season lasting about 3 months, he can only legally kill deer with a shotgun for the two weeks after Thanksgiving. He’ll have to go out the first day, and he knows it’ll be cold. But he’ll suffer to go hunting again, like he did all throughout his childhood.  </p><p>In his research, he looked up how he’d get his shotgun up to Samwell, learning that USPS does in fact ship shotguns and rifles, as long as they’re declared. With this information, he calls mama, and prepares himself for a hunting trip this fall.  </p><p><b> *</b><b>** </b> </p><p>First to arrive was his hunting gear. Camo jacket and pants, hunter orange jacket, pants, and vest, a bottle of scent killer, a pop-up blind, pair of camo boots, deer sled, and a game hanger. All in a large box, Bitty snuck the package up to his room in the Haus, though there wasn’t much sneaking to do as he received the box with nobody else in the Haus.  </p><p>As he went through the supplies, hiding them in his room, he realized that he doesn’t have a way to get to any of the legally permissible hunting areas. Samwell doesn’t have any game lands close enough to hike to, and he’d need a truck to haul a deer back to the Haus. But if push comes to shove, he can rent a pickup and wash it down before returning it. Enterprise might not like it, but they’ll live. And a lack of transportation is not going to stop Bitty.  </p><p>The next box, containing his shotgun, shells and cleaning kit, came in the next day. Though there’s no hiding what’s in it the moment Holster hands the box to Bitty in the kitchen, yelling “Package for Bitty! What is it?” Sighing, he grabs his pocketknife, flicks it open, and cuts the tape on the box, pulling out the shells and cleaning kit first before the gun, locked in its case.  </p><p>Confused, Holster asks “Is that a gun?” causing the rest of the Haus to stir. Dex, Nursey, and Chowder come into the kitchen from the living room, Ransom walks in through the front door, and Jack and Shitty come in from upstairs. With the kitchen now crowded, Bitty lets out another sigh before answering the rarely-silent members of SMH. “Yes, it’s my deer huntin’ shotgun. And before y’all go crazy over a gun, the case locks and there’s nothing in the university rules against guns, besides handguns.” </p><p>After the confirmation, the rest of the Haus seemingly explodes in conversation. Topics range from the ethical reasons for hunting (which Bitty is sure will end in a big fight between Nursey and Dex, like everything else does) to Chowder asking “Wait, there are deer in Massachusetts?” to Jack and Ransom talking about Americans.  </p><p>Wanting everyone out of his kitchen, Bitty speaks up over the crowd “Guys! Y’all can talk somewhere that isn’t my kitchen!” With that, the members of SMH packing the kitchen slowly leaving, with a few chirps about it being Bitty’s kitchen as they leave. The only person still standing is Dex, looking sheepish before speaking up.  </p><p>“So, Bitty, you hunt?” </p><p>“Yep. Been hunting with Coach since I could handle a gun. Been missing it up here an awful lot, so figured to make a trip.” </p><p>“Wicked cool. When’s the season here?” </p><p>“The two full weeks after Thanksgiving. I’m gonna freeze, but I’m determined to go this year. My classes will understand.” </p><p>Dex chuckled at the last line, before asking “Do you have a ride?” </p><p>“No, not yet. Figured I’ll rent a truck and washing it down before turning it back in.” </p><p>“Want a ride? I can bring my truck down here right after Thanksgiving, and I can grab my hunting shotgun.” </p><p>Bitty perked up, happy not just for the ride, but for a companion for this trip. “That’d be perfect! Thanks, Dex!” </p><p>“No problem, Bitty.”  </p><p>With that, Dex walked back to the living room, as Bitty took his gun and shells to his room, checking the shotgun to make sure it’s unloaded and clean enough (he’ll reclean it the night before the trip, as he always has done) before storing it underneath his bed. Bitty figures he’ll at the very least have to make a pie for Dex as a thank you. Plus, buy him a non-resident license.  </p><p> </p><p><b> December 1</b><b>st, </b><b>2014 </b> </p><p>Bitty wakes up to his alarm, reeling at the early hour he set it to, until he remembered why he’s up so early. Today is the first day of deer season for him. Remembering this in his morning haze, Bitty jumped out of bed and headed for the shower.  </p><p>After cleaning himself, he headed back to his room to get his supplies ready. Checking his phone, he texted Dex, making sure he was awake as well, before checking the weather. Much colder than he expected, he made sure to layer up with his Under Armor and thermal underwear before putting on more layers, until he’s at least somewhat confident he’ll be warm enough to live. He grabbed a few hand and toe warmers, not yet using them until they’re closer to their hunting site.  </p><p>With his supplies, he trudges downstairs, starting the coffee maker before raiding the fridge for his premade breakfast. Warming it up in the oven as the coffee brews, Bitty settles his supplies closer to the door, texting Dex as he’s getting ready.  </p><p>With breakfast warmed and a full pot of coffee brewed, he poured himself a mug before spotting Dex walking up to the Haus, his own gun and supplies in hand.  </p><p>Wordlessly, he opens the door for Dex, leading him to the kitchen for them to share their breakfast and coffee to wake up. Quickly and quietly, they finish breakfast together, cleaning up, and they pour the remaining coffee in their own thermoses, Bitty grabbing a bunch of protein bars he made beforehand for the day, before heading out with his supplies to Dex’s truck, loading it up, and heading for the site.  </p><p>As they hit the road, the sun still nowhere in sight, Bitty releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, just happy to be doing this again. Even if neither of them bag a buck, just going out hunting again, something he’s been missing for too long, is worth the trouble.  </p><p>Turning to Dex as he drives south to one of Massachusetts’ Wildlife Management Areas, already scoped out by Bitty and Dex before Thanksgiving break and finding a perfect flat clearing, he talks for the first time in the morning. “Thanks for doing this with me, Dex.” </p><p>Eyes kept on the morning road, the hint of a sunrise just coming to view, Dex says “No problem, Bitty. Didn’t think I’d be doing this here, but happy to do so.” </p><p>“Yeah” Bitty sighed “neither did I. Hunting was one of the few bonding experiences I enjoyed with Coach, and I didn’t realize how much I missed it until this season hit.” </p><p>“I understand. My family hunted anything and everything. Always legal, but a lot of big game has gone through our house. Deer, bear, and a moose once too. Older brother liked to turkey hunt too, while I liked small game: squirrel, hare, coyote, and so on. We ate most of it too. Some years, it was the only way to put meat on the table. Other years, we had plenty from good fishing seasons to not worry so much but having a different type of meat on the table was always good.” </p><p>“My family only hunted deer, but we always got at least one per year. Some years it was Coach, some years it was me. Once before I started Mama came in one afternoon with a huge 12-point buck. I think Coach fell in love a bit more when she came back.”  </p><p>As they drove to the WMA, sharing hunting stories of their childhood, the sun finally coming up, Bitty smiled to himself, pleased to share this trip with someone who understood.  </p><p><b> *</b><b>** </b> </p><p>As they arrive at the WMA’s parking area, they loaded up themselves and their deer sled before hiking out to the scouted-out clearing. After about half an hour, they arrived at the clearing, pleased with them finding no other hunters, as they set up their ground blind and pull their gear inside.  </p><p>Inside, they break out their foldaway stools, prepare their respective shotguns, before loading them with shells and setting them to the side. Bitty immediately opens a hand warmer, letting it activate before stuffing it into his glove. Happy to put toe warmers in his socks before leaving Dex’s truck, he looked over at Dex, seeing the chirp ready to leave his lips. “Can’t handle the cold?” Dex chirped, in a whisper as to not startle any wildlife in the area. </p><p>Bitty whispers back “It’s 30°. Chirp chirp chirp” before pulling out his bag of homemade protein bars, hand one to Dex as he takes one himself, nibbling on it as he takes a swig of coffee from his thermos.  </p><p>Together, they look out in the clearing, seeing various wildlife, but no bucks for a few hours. In the time, Dex and Bitty stayed quiet the most part, snacking on their shared protein bars as the sun rises in the sky. Any conversation they share is over in a few sentences, both focused on the tree line across the clearing, hoping to spot a buck. After a few hours, earlier than Bitty would have expected, Dex whispers “I see one, just on the edge, about 10 o’clock.” </p><p>Looking in the approximate direct, Bitty spots the buck. An 8-point deer, too big to be a buck in its first season, is slowly walking straight towards their blind. The angle isn’t right for a good shot, needing the buck to turn and get closer for a good shot into the heart. But even from this distance, Bitty can admire it being a beautiful animal. Something Coach might mount in his study if he had the space.  </p><p>Together, Dex and Bitty get their shotguns ready, barrels pointing out of the blind, both watching with abated breath as the buck continue to stroll closer and closer. Bitty switches off the safety of his shotgun, eye down the sight of the gun, once he knows the buck is close enough to get a kill shot, if it ever turned around. Bitty hears Dex do the same to his gun’s safety, both ready to take the shot.  </p><p>Suddenly, the buck stops, turning its head around as if it heard something in the distance. Bitty holds his breath, waiting to see if the buck will run away, startled by a noise he didn’t hear.  </p><p>Instead, the buck turns, walking with its profile right in front of the blind. Bitty has the shot. Bitty knows Dex should have a shot too. But they wait for the buck to stop again, knowing that the day is still early, so there’s no need to force a kill just yet.  </p><p>Returning to shallow breathing, Bitty turns to Dex, seeing him focused on the buck, thinking to himself for a moment how well his ear plugs work on his big ears.  </p><p>As if the thought broke his concentration, Dex turns to face Bitty, both of them keeping the buck in their peripheral. Dex gives Bitty a quick nod before switching his focus back to the buck.  </p><p>With the first shot silently given to him, Bitty focused on the buck again, just in time to train his muzzle on the deer’s heart before it stops to eat. Bitty has the shot. It’s a perfect shot.  </p><p>Bitty pulls the trigger.  </p><p>The shotgun fires the shell out, the slug within hurtling itself to the target.  </p><p>As the lead hits the deer, it drops immediately. The shot hit the deer’s heart, killing it instantaneously. After a moment, Bitty smiles, looking over at Dex, seeing him smile with him as they turn the safety back on their shotguns. Both taking a deep breath, letting the nerves come back down from the intense stare-down with the deer, Bitty puts his gun back in his case, locking it before exiting the blind, hunting knife in hand.  </p><p>As Dex begins breaking down the blind, getting their gear ready, Bitty walked to the dead buck, putting on a pair of latex gloves. Looking at its prone corpse, he can’t help but admire the buck, a smile hinting on his face as he’s pleased with his kill. With his hunting knife in hand, Bitty schooled his face for the next part as he began the first cut, the first step in field dressing the buck.  </p><p><b> *</b><b>** </b> </p><p>With the buck field dressed, entrails removed and the deer resting to let more blood drain, Bitty walked back to Dex. Reaching him, seeing that nearly all their gear is packed away, he reached into the front pocket of one of his bags, pulling out a paper tag he got after buying his license. With the tag, he filled out the information needed, taking it with him and the deer sled as he and Dex head back to their kill.  </p><p>With most of the blood drained, Bitty attached the tag to an antler. He and Dex lifted the buck to the sled, with Bitty pulling the deer as they head back to Dex’s truck, gear in hand. Bitty spoke first as they hiked back, saying “He’s a beautiful buck.” </p><p>“Yeah he his. Nice kill, Bitty.” </p><p>“Thanks. We can come out later if you want, get you a buck too.” </p><p>With a smile, Dex replied “Sounds like fun.” </p><p>Reaching Dex’s truck, they load their gear back up, before loading up the buck into the bed of the truck. Getting inside the cab, they both strip of their outermost layers, out of the cold for the day. Bitty takes out his various warmers, much less effective than before but thankful to have them. Once comfortable for the drive to a checking station and then back to Samwell, Dex starts the truck before pulling out of the parking lot.  </p><p><b> *</b><b>** </b> </p><p>Back at Samwell, after checking in the kill at a nearby checking station, Dex and Bitty get out of the truck, heading into the Haus together. Empty as the rest of the inhabitants are in class, they head upstairs, Dex taking the bathroom as Bitty heads to his room to strip out of his base layers.  </p><p>Putting back on some layers, including his jacket, Bitty’s mind goes to the next steps, knowing he’s going to have to skin the deer in the backyard and quarter it, stuffing it in the basement fridge to age before properly butchering the cuts. </p><p>With the next steps in mind, he exits his bedroom, heading downstairs and meeting a less-layered Dex in the kitchen. Even though it’s a Monday and it’s just barely the afternoon, Bitty knows his schoolwork is out of the way and finals aren’t here just yet. With this, he grabs two beers from the fridge, handing one to Dex as he opens the other, taking a sip. Dex just laughs as he opens his own can, drinking from it with Bitty.  </p><p>Both finishing their beers, Bitty speaks up first “Coach always celebrated a deer like this. A break before getting it hung up.” </p><p>“Same for my family, but for any big kills.”  </p><p>“I assume you’re not planning on going to class either.” </p><p>“Nah, figured we might be out all day anyway.” </p><p>“Perfect” Bitty replied, heading to the fridge and getting each other another beer before heading to the truck, both sipping as they start unloading gear from Dex’s truck.  </p><p>With all that’s left being the dead buck, Dex and Bitty go to the backyard, setting up the deer gambrel to hand the deer up, getting it ready for the buck. After setting it up, walking back to Dex’s truck, they find Ransom and Holster gaping at the dead deer in the bed.  </p><p>Bitty yells “Hey guys!” breaking the pair’s focus on the buck, looking to Bitty and Dex.  </p><p>“Hey” replies Holster tentatively. </p><p>“Uh, so you killed a deer?” Ransom asks, equally unsure as his D-man. </p><p>“Yep!” Bitty replies, smiling from his pride of his kill.  </p><p>“Wicked beaut too. Bitty got him with one shot.” Dex added.  </p><p>Ransom and Holster hummed in agreement, obviously not expecting to actually see a dead deer in front of the Haus.  </p><p>As the duo head back inside, Bitty and Dex share a look, silently laughing at their teammates’ sheepishness in front their future dinners, before they grab the buck out of the truck bed, setting it up on the hanger in the backyard.  </p><p>Once set up, Bitty began skinning the deer, chuckling to himself once his phone’s playlist hits Kesha’s ‘Cannibal’. Once he’s finished, a picture of the hanging buck sent to Mama and Coach and the head and legs knees down removed, Bitty turned around, seeing Dex giving a nod at his handiwork and a collection of SMH members in the windows, watching him work. Looking in the windows, he sees Ransom, Holster, Shitty, Jack, Lardo, Nursey, and Chowder all staring with various levels of awe, disgust, and fear.  </p><p>Bitty sighs at the city boys in the windows, joking with Dex “How many do you think will turn vegetarian after this?” </p><p>Barking out a laugh, Dex replies “I’d say at least 3. Though Nursey doesn’t count, he’s already vegetarian.” </p><p>Laughing, Bitty says “Well, they’ll miss out on the good food made from this deer.” </p><p>Bitty and Dex walk back inside, Bitty heading to the kitchen sink to wash his hands, ignoring the teammates gawking at him, all seemingly speechless at the dead deer behind the Haus.  </p><p>As Bitty dries up, he heads to the living room, grabbing a blanket and draping it on the couch so it’ll be acceptable to sit on, before relaxing into its worn cushions. Letting out a deep sigh, he hears the other teammates shuffle into the living room as Dex sits on the couch with Bitty.  </p><p>Bitty gets an idea and speaks up. “Holster? Ransom?” </p><p>Caught off guard, they stumble in unison “Yeah?” </p><p>“Think you can prank the LAX bros with the deer head?” </p><p>Looking at them, Bitty sees Holster light up first, exclaiming “Godfather!” </p><p>Ransom brightens with the realization, as the duo run off to the attic, hyping this to be the ‘Most Epic Prank Ever!’ </p><p>To the rest of them, Bitty says “I’ll deal with the rest of the buck in a bit. Let more blood run out before I quarter it up to rest. By Wednesday, we should be able to have a good roast going.” Looking at Jack, Bitty chirped “Venison is good protein.” </p><p>Jack barked out a surprised laugh, heading to his room as Shitty, Chowder, Nursey and Lardo sit down around the living room, getting Mario Kart ready for some battling.  </p><p>Bitty let himself sink into the couch, please with himself, and happy to go hunting this year again. Though he’s sure he’ll be out again before the season’s over, getting Dex a deer too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>